


【旻珍】掌中珠-11

by camellia528



Category: bts
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 14:52:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18719293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camellia528/pseuds/camellia528





	【旻珍】掌中珠-11

十一.

 

就这样，金硕珍被男人光明正大牵着手走过大街小巷，路过些地方总有人对朴智旻问好，难免会看向他牵着的人，金硕珍不知如何应对，可牵着他的人笑得磊落。

“哎呀，阿旻好疼你的，总来买糖水啊红豆包啊，看得我老太婆好羡慕呦！”

被一个穿着不俗的阿婆像孩子样的摸了摸头，金硕珍乖乖问好，心里涌起些甜，忍不住捏捏朴智旻的掌心。

“他胆子小，下次再带他来陪您饮茶。”

朴智旻心情很好，连笑容都被街口灯光照得暖，和平日里总煞白的面孔形成反差，一路上好多人看在眼里，也有了考量。

 

因为金硕珍多瞧了几眼，两人在街边吃起了芒果冰，朴智旻其实不太动勺，他只是看金硕珍吃。小珍珠喜欢这些，吃时眼睛亮晶晶的漂亮，又将最大的芒果喂过来，天真烂漫得可爱。

 

这一瞬间，朴智旻几乎忘记白日里的血雨腥风，严忠是被一刀毙命，痛快的一命呜呼，可沾着红色的手现在却好像被芒果味的甜蜜清洗干净。

因为少年将水润的唇凑到他掌心亲了亲，冰冰凉的柔软，让心动都变得很容易。

“再勾我就把你抱回家。”

朴智旻想，自己的心现下的确枯竭得要命，渴望着把这颗珍珠抱在怀里亲吻，然后干到哭。

他哭的时候眼睛会更漂亮，声音都婉转如莺雀，一下下敲击着自己的忍耐，直让自己想更厉害的欺负他。

 

对上男人饱含情欲的眼睛，金硕珍一下子就乖乖低头吃冰，吃的间隙还时不时抬眼看看朴智旻，像只偷油吃的小老鼠，可爱得不太机灵，让朴智旻又忍不住笑出来。

有时是温和柔软的恋人，有时又是天真纯粹的孩童，金硕珍这两个身份奇妙的融合，总让自己拿他什么办法都没有。

芒果冰吃完，两人也回了家，走了一路，金硕珍不肯让朴智旻帮他背书包，说都是些零碎东西不重。

殊不知自己背着包时更像个学生仔。

“老师还想看珍珍穿裙子。”

男人说着坏心眼的话，让金硕珍又红了脸，他只记得那天的校服裙最后好像都被朴智旻撕坏了，而自己则被做到晕乎乎，想想都羞人。

 

进屋的时候，金硕珍将书包里的东西收拾出来，拿出个纸包小心翼翼递给朴智旻。

“都给智旻。”

原来里面是金硕珍的积蓄，有张存折，有些被压平整的钱，吸引朴智旻的是条细细的金手链，成色是好的，也被妥善的保护起来。

“珍珍要养我？”

虽然开着玩笑，可朴智旻心里却翻涌起巨浪，这些钱都是少年辛辛苦苦攒出来的，他再清楚不过。

见对方眼眶有些湿，他猜这金链有着什么意义，于是将纸重新包好，带金硕珍来到保险柜前，放进去锁住。

“密码你都知道，我们两个人的财物都放在一起，以后要用就随时来拿。”

 

“链子是奶奶留下的，说以后留给媳妇。”

轻轻将头靠在朴智旻的后背，金硕珍说起这段往事，纤瘦的手想揽住对方的腰靠一靠，却忽然被抱起往浴室走。

力气很大，他惊呼一声，等反应过来已经站在浴室里，男人脱他衣服脱得很急，眼里有些恶狠狠的，是令人脸红心跳的饥饿感。

水流喷下，金硕珍已经融化得比水更柔软无助，他想捂住耳朵不去听身下被含住吮吸的啧啧声，也不想听自己过分甜腻的喘息。

越听融化得越快，朴智旻忙着，没法抱住他，就放任他像水一样倒在地板上，瓷白皮肤上开出粉漾花朵，绽放得唯美又充满肉欲。

 

“...珍珍好淫荡。”

男人用手指在湿软泥泞的穴道中勾弄着更粘稠甜蜜的春潮，声音还不忘逗弄着少年，直到对方恼羞成怒的夹紧了腿，他才去吻那双唇。

刚刚在街头引诱过自己的小巧舌尖上还有芒果冰的香甜，他尝了尝，心里因这美好柔软而跌宕起伏，蛰伏已久的阴茎早就贯穿了那湿滑不堪的安乐乡。

 

他没有温柔的试探，而是一下比一下干得深，撞得金硕珍软嫩的胯部皮肤都红成一片，嗓子里急促的呜咽起来，却只能被男人的舌搅弄得方寸大乱，讲不出话。

 

只要被抚摸亲吻，金硕珍的身体就会比他的意识先反应过来，敏感得等待着被疼爱，这种变化令他手足无措，青春期来不及释放的情欲都被身上压住的男人以各种方式引诱而出，如晚熟的蜜果，甜而饱满得惊人。

 

在朴智旻的陪伴下，他本过分瘦削的身体也逐渐长出点肉，握在掌心已有了细腻的丰腴感，像有弹性的粉面团，常常让朴智旻爱不释手。

“每次都哭得这么漂亮，是不是想让老公操死你？”

干到眼睛通红时，朴智旻心底的占有欲都沾上本性中的狠戾，他将金硕珍的眼泪一滴滴吻进唇间，听对方娇软的唤着自己。

“..不要死...亲亲我，智旻...亲亲...”

喜欢抱抱，还喜欢亲亲，说着孩童样可爱甜美的话，身后的软肉却咬得紧紧的，几乎要让男人时时想交待在他手上。

 

“嗯，要死的应该是我...”

仓促洗了洗两人，朴智旻拿起浴巾包住怀里的身体，抱回卧室的床上。

他没开灯，直接扯开那条浴巾就继续压上去，不知多久，漆黑的房间里终于响起阵阵难耐的哭声。

金硕珍真的受不住了，被摸一下浑身都敏感得哆嗦，可朴智旻却越做越凶，蛮横的掰开他的腿就狠狠嵌进去，根本不停下。

 

“...好烫...不要做了..烫...呜呜...”

少年哭得声音软绵绵的，一点点抽出甜腻哀切的糖丝，让人光听着就心痒。

亲吻身下迷离眼波中渗出的情泪，朴智旻感觉身心都极其满足，射出来的时候，怀里人哭着咬了下自己的胸膛。

好像只受了欺负的小兽，可惜连牙印都没留下，只能软乎乎的哭着蹭着，在情欲的巅峰中流出甜蜜的汁水。

再被人咬在嘴里轻轻的舔弄，最后眼泪汪汪的打了个困倦的哈欠。

这次，金硕珍又险些晕过去，他叫得嗓子都哑了，可怜兮兮的任朴智旻抱着揉酸痛的腰和小腹，眼睛红红的嘟着嘴。

被男人亲了一下又一下，终于开了口。

 

“你坏。”

想了很久，他都想不出更精准的形容词来描述朴智旻，就算被吻时也忍不住回吻，可他还是觉得朴智旻坏。

特别坏。

 

“嗯，我坏。”

朴智旻承认得很痛快，笑眼里满是与宠爱有关的情绪。

“那还喜不喜欢老公？”

 

这个问题问得简直是坏上加坏，金硕珍害羞的拿被盖住头不要理对方，腰间软肉却被双手挠痒痒，他笑一下浑身都好酸，简直又要哭了。

 

“喜欢啦，喜欢啦...你不要弄...”

好小声的服输过后，他又乖乖的钻到朴智旻的怀里，感受着男人的指尖一下下点在自己的脸颊和鼻尖。

 

“怎么，嫁妆都准备好了，连老公都不要叫？”

想到那条金链子是少年准备留给未来“媳妇”，朴智旻的话就有点酸。

要是他没遇到金硕珍，那这条链子是要归谁？

现在的他根本不能想象金硕珍会爱上除自己以外的任何人，也不能容忍。

 

“我不要叫。”

 

“噢，那你就别睡了。”

说着，朴智旻又将手往金硕珍的身下探，本是闹着玩，可摸到那处还湿软的入口，又有些色迷心窍。

 

“....不行...老公...我叫了，我们睡觉好不好...”

被欺负了几乎一个晚上，金硕珍整个人都软得不可思议，身体软声音也软，老公两个字唤得朴智旻耳朵都软了。

终于，怀着愉快心情，一夜好眠。

 

Tbc

***二更，呼～～


End file.
